Contra ataque
by thevampirealexiel
Summary: Neo-Umbrella ha creado un nuevo virus y Leon esta confundido sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ada y Claire sin imaginarse que esta a punto de perder a una de ellas.
1. Capitulo I

Contra ataque

Primera parte

Capitulo I

Había pasado 15 semanas desde la muerte del Presidente de los Estados Unidos y el ataque bioterrorista en las región de Estados Unidos conocida como Tall Oaks y la región de China conocida como _**Lanshiang provocada **_por _**Neo Umbrella y si no fuera poco el Secretario del Presidente también había sido infectado y asesinado, todo en verdad era un caos.**_

_**Con la muerte del Presidente y el Secretario rápidamente eligen a otro Presidente quien toma el mando del país y reúne a todos los miembros de las Organizaciones aliadas a una junta de emergencia en la Casa Blanca.**_

_**-Neo Umbrella nos tormo por sorpresa-**_

_**-En la **_región de Tall Oaks perdimos un 90% de la población-

-También en la región de _**Lanshiang fue gravemente afectada-**_

_**-Neo Umbrella no se detendrá hasta que logre completar su **_gran estallido bioterrorista mundial -

_**-Ahora menos que nunca debemos bajar la guardia-**_

_**-Caballeros por favor antes que nada hay que mantener la calma- Decía el nuevo Presidente**_

_**-Lo sentimos señor pero lo que tanto temíamos se esta cumpliendo- Respondía uno de los representantes de una de las Organizaciones**_

_**-Lo se, nadie quería que lo que sucedió hace 15 años en Raccoon City se volviera a repetir. Y esta en nuestras manos evitar que Neo Umbrella logre su objetivo-**_

_**-¿Cuál es su idea Señor Presidente?- Preguntaba otro representante de otra Organización**_

_**-Vamos a contra atacar-**_

_**El Presidente comienza a contarles a todos su plan y la tarea que cada Organización iba a tener en este contra ataque contra Neo Umbrella.**_

_**Mientras eso pasaba en la Casa Blanca en la Organización Terra Save caminaba una chica de 1.69 de estatura, de unos 33 años, cabello castaño, traía un traje de pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca, lentes, zapatos del mismo color que su traje y su cabello lo traía recogido. **_

_**En el traje traía su identificación, caminaba bastante molesta por los pasillos, en su mano izquierda traía un folder, de pronto se detiene frente a una puerta, la abre y entra a la oficina, prende la luz, pone el folder en el escritorio, se sienta y prende el monitor.**_

_**Cierra un momento los ojos, quería dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esas 15 semanas, de pronto alguien llama a la puerta.**_

_**-Adelante-**_

_**-Hola-**_

_**-Hola-**_

_**Entra una joven de 29 años, de 1.68 de estatura, cabello oscuro y corto, ojos oscuros, piel clara, también traía un traje azul marino pero en ves de tener pantalón traía falda y también tenia su identificación.**_

_**-Tienes muy mala cara-**_

_**-No tengo motivos para tener otra-**_

_**-Toma te traje un café- Lo pone en el escritorio**_

_**-Gracias- Abre los ojos y toma el café**_

_**- ¿Aun no regresa el superior de la junta?- Pregunta la chica de cabello corto**_

_**-No, parece que la junta va para largo-**_

_**-Maldición y yo que ya me quiero ir a mi casa a descansar, llevamos 15 semanas en la Organización-**_

_**-Bueno Emi de que te quejas, después de lo que paso era lógico que nos mantuvieran aquí.-**_

_**-Lo se, pero…- Emi se sienta en el sillón que había en la oficina**_

_**-¿Pero?-**_

_**-Tengo miedo Claire que tal si Neo Umbrella gana esta batalla-**_

_**Claire se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el sillón donde estaba Emi sentada**_

_**-Emi eso no va a pasar, Neo Umbrella no va a ganar esta batalla. Nosotros tenemos que evitar que eso pase-**_

_**-¿Claire acaso tu no tienes miedo de morir?-**_

_**-Si , pero tengo mas miedo de ver morir a las personas que amo.-**_

_**-Hablando de las personas que amas, ¿Ya sabes lo que le paso a Leon S. Kennedy?-**_

_**-Si, ya lo se como también se que el ya demostró su inocencia-**_

_**-¿Y tu hermano ya se comunico contigo?-**_

_**-No y eso me tiene muy preocupada, si por mi fuera me iría de aquí y me pondría a buscarlo-**_

_**-Claire-**_

_**Claire se sienta en el sillón y se pone triste , Emi voltea y la consuela**_

_**-Tranquila Claire estoy segura de que tu hermano se comunicara contigo-**_

_**-Emi si pierdo a mi hermano no se que haría, el es mi única familia-**_

_**-Tranquila, no pienses así, mejor piensa que en cualquier momento tu teléfono sonara y veras que es el-**_

_**-Es lo que hago pero esta maldita angustia no me deja en paz-**_

_**Claire se pone mas triste cuando de pronto un chico de 1.85 de estatura, de unos 34 años, cabello rubio, con traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, zapatos del mismo color, ojos verdes, piel clara entra a la oficina.**_

_**-Chicas al fin las encuentro- Decía el joven mientras las veía **_

_**-Hola Kei- Saludaba Emi**_

_**-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Kei preocupado a ver a Claire triste **_

_**-No, Kei no te preocupes-**_

_**-¿Estas segura Claire?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**Kei mira a Claire y no cree lo que su amiga le dice.**_

_**-Claire llevo años conociéndote y se que algo te pasa-**_

_**-Si que me conoces bien-**_

_**-Por supuesto, además sabes que puedes confiar en mi-**_

_**-Lo se es solo que… estoy preocupada por mi hermano, aun no se reporta conmigo-**_

_**-Tranquila Claire tarde o temprano el se comunicara contigo, ya lo veras-**_

_**-Es lo mismo que le digo, no debes perder la esperanza Claire-**_

_**Claire sonríe ante las palabras de aliento de sus amigos**_

_**-Gracias chicos-**_

_**-¿Y para que nos buscabas?-Preguntaba Emi**_

_**-Para invitarlas a comer aunque sea solo a la cafetería-**_

_**-Hay si hay que comer ahora por que estoy segura de que cuando regrese el superior nos va a mandar a hacer trabajos extras y ni siquiera nos va a dar tiempo de comer- Comentaba Emi molesta**_

_**-Muy bien no se hable mas vamos- Decía Kei **_

_**-Si- Decían las chicas y los tres salen de la oficina**_

_**En un departamento en los Estados Unidos se encontraba Leon parado frente a una ventana observando la polvera que le había dejado Ada en el helicóptero, cuando suena su teléfono.**_

_**-Hola Hunnigan-**_

_**-Hola Leon-**_

_**-¿Tienes información de lo que esta pasando en la Casa Blanca?-**_

_**-Si, el Presidente continua en una junta con los miembros de las Organizaciones aliadas-**_

_**-¿Cuánto llevan en la junta?-**_

_**-Llevan 3 horas-**_

_**-Ya son demasiadas horas-**_

_**-Si y por lo tanto hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa Leon-**_

_**-Si, ¿Por cierto sabes si Terra Save esta en esa junta?-**_

_**-Si, ellos también están en la junta. ¿Por qué preguntas?-**_

_**-Curiosidad-**_

_**-¿De cuando acá tienes curiosidad por esa Organización?-**_

_**-Me tengo que ir a bañar llámame si hay una misión adiós-**_

_**-¡Leon!-**_

_**Leon cuelga y de nuevo mira la polvera de Ada pero sus pensamientos ahora son dirigidos hacia Claire, se preguntaba como se encontraría, ¿estaba a salvo?, ¿estaba bien?, no podía dejar de preguntarse , tenia dos años que no se comunicaba con ella, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, puso la polvera en uno de los buros y se fue a dar un baño, tenia que despejar un poco la mente.**_

_**La junta había terminado en la Casa Blanca, los miembros de las Organizaciones aliadas se dirigían hacia sus Organizaciones para indicarles a su personal cual era su nuevo trabajo, nadie se imaginaba que una nueva guerra iniciaría. **_


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

**El Superior de la **_**Organización Terra Save ya había llegado a su organización y de inmediato mando a llamar a todos sus miembros, Claire, Emi y Kei dejaron de comer y fueron de inmediato a la sala de juntas, todos los miembros ya estaban presentes.**_

_**-Como saben hoy nos reunimos con el Presidente para planear una estrategia para enfrentar a Neo Umbrella y el Presidente ha considerado hacer un contra ataque –Decía un hombre de 50 años, piel clara, de unos 1.86 de altura, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, vestía un traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata gris y zapatos negros. **_

_**-¿Un contra ataque?- Se preguntaban todos los miembros**_

_**-Así es y cada Organización aliada tiene una misión que cumplir en esta nueva guerra, no podemos dejar que Neo Umbrella nos gane esta vez entendieron- **_

_**El superior les dice a todos cual era su tarea después de darles sus instrucciones todos están a punto de marcharse cuando aparece un hombre de 1.85 de estatura, piel clara, cabello negro, vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca, corbata negra, zapatos del mismo color y lentes oscuros.**_

_**-Todos pueden salir menos los USS - Decía el tipo de los lentes oscuros Kei y Claire se quedaron junto con otras 8 personas, el tipo se para frente a ellos.**_

_**-Ustedes no solo tendrán la misión que su superior de Terra Save les ha dado, también tendrán otra-**_

_**-¿Cuál es esa otra misión señor?- Preguntaba uno de los USS**_

_**-Es esta – Les entrega a cada uno un folder con información clasificada**_

_**-Muy bien señor- Respondía Kei**_

_**-Que no se les olvide que esa información es clasificada y al igual que ustedes otros estarán buscando otro tipo de información, que nos servirá en esta batalla. ¿Alguna Pregunta?-**_

_**-Si, ¿Cuándo salimos?- Preguntaba Claire**_

_**-Dentro de 3 horas por lo tanto hagan lo que les pidió su superior de Terra Save, entendido-**_

_**-¡Si señor!- Respondían los 10 USS**_

_**-Bien ya pueden marcharse-**_

_**Los 10 USS salen de la sala de juntas, en el camino Kei y Claire comentaban sobre su nueva misión.**_

_**-Esta ves la misión es mas peligrosa que las otras-**_

_**-Así es Kei me pregunto si saldremos vivos de esta misión- Decía Claire preocupada**_

_**-Claire no te preocupes todos saldremos con vida-**_

_**-Sabes creo que seria bueno que tratara de comunicarme con mi hermano, ya que no se cuando nos volveremos a ver-**_

_**-Pues harías bien –**_

_**Claire se detiene un momento haciendo que Kei también se detenga**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Claire?-**_

_**-No se por que pero….-**_

_**-¿Pero?-**_

_**-Kei tengo un mal presentimiento-**_

_**-No te preocupes Claire ya te dije que todo saldrá bien-**_

_**-Eso espero-**_

_**Ambos se dirigen hacia el elevador para ir a sus respectivas oficinas, cuando Claire llega a su oficina se sienta y de inmediato se pone a trabajar, en el monitor aparece un mapa del mundo donde tenia marcado con puntos rojos los países y ciudades que habían sufrido de ataques bioterroristas, Claire comienza a meter datos, de pronto se detiene y mira el primer cajón del escritorio que estaba del lado derecho, lo abre y ve que en su celular había un mensaje de su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreír al fin se sentía aliviada, al tener noticias de su hermano y de inmediato se puso a leer el mensaje que decía:**_

_**Hola Claire **_

_**Antes que nada persóname por haberme tardado en comunicar contigo **_

_**Pero la verdad me han pasado varias cosas que no se por donde empezar**_

_**Comenzare por el 29 de Junio, me encontraba en un bar en Europa del Este, me encontraba bebiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, también casi golpeo a un tipo con una botella de vidrio pero me detuvo Piers Nivans ,si me hubieras visto estoy seguro que no me hubieras reconocido, seguramente en estos momentos te preguntaras por que me encontraba así y te diré el por que.**_

_**Cuando Piers me encontró en el bar tenia amnesia no recordaba lo que me había pasado antes , cuando me encontró me enseño fotos de mis antiguos hombres que habían muerto bajo mi mando y el me había estado buscando para llevarme de vuelta a la BSAA y sin darme cuenta el bar estaba lleno de mas de mis nuevos hombres.**_

_**El 30 de Junio me encontraba en Waiyip, China combatiendo el estallido bioterrorista y cuando llego un periodista me comienza a hacer preguntas a las cuales nunca respondí, el lugar era un verdadero caos, me toco ver la mutación de un J' avo.**_

_**Había enemigos por todos lados, teníamos que rescatar a los rehenes que había, escape de un bombardeo con Piers, durante la misión me venían imágenes a la mente de mis antiguos hombres y mi antigua misión.**_

_**El 24 de Diciembre del 2012 en Edonia, Europa del Este estaba con mis antiguos hombres, había B. O.W enormes, olvide mencionarte que en mi equipo estaba un novato de nombre Finn me caía bien, me enfrente a unos enemigos en un puente el cual volamos con explosivos, después llegamos a una ciudad donde conocí a Sherry y pertenece a la Seguridad Nacional, iba con un tipo que era un mercenario y por lo que me dijo ella el estaba bajo la protección del gobierno y que no era ninguna amenaza para la BSAA.**_

_**Después de que fuimos atacados por el enemigo y lo vencimos Sherry se fue con el mercenario en un helicóptero, nosotros continuamos con nuestra misión en una gran mansión, en una de las habitaciones encontramos en el piso jeringas que contenían el Virus C y también conocí a Ada Wong quien dijo que trabajaba ahí.**_

_**La puse bajo protección y lucho con nosotros contra los B.O.W y en un momento sin darnos cuenta la perdimos de vista, después Piers y yo fuimos separados del resto del equipo por una reja que apareció, los muchachos trataron de salir pero la puerta de atrás se cerro; minutos después volvió a aparecer ella y la muy cínica nos agradeció por haberla escoltado y nos dio un pequeño regalo.**_

_**Aventó una esfera que al abrirse aventó miles de agujas con el Virus C, mis hombres no los pudieron esquivar, Finn y los demás se incendiaron y se apagaron rápidamente, cuando se apagaron sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos por una capa color café, no paso mucho cuando todos se convirtieron en B.O.W y nos comenzaron a atacar a Piers y a mi.**_

_**Finn me golpeo fuerte que Piers tubo que sacarme del lugar y todo eso lo recordé cuando estaba en China, de inmediato le pregunte a Piers donde estaba esa maldita y me dijo que ella dirigía Neo-Umbrella, en ese momento lo único que quería era hacer justicia, quería encontrarla para matarla y de nuevo no te imaginas a quien me volví a encontrar en China.**_

_**Por segunda ves me encontré a Sherry, Piers me dijo que ella y el mercenario habían desaparecido hacia seis meses en Edonia, de pronto apareció un helicóptero que pertenecía a Neo-Umbrella y de inmediato descubrimos que andaban tras de ellos. Así que nos pusimos a ayudarlos, después de ayudarlos continuamos con nuestra misión.**_

_**En un edificio en mal estado encontramos a un B.O.W que parecía una serpiente, mato a varios de mis hombres pero al final logramos matarla, después continúe mi búsqueda de Ada y en un muelle la encontré arriba de un bote y justo cuando iba a ir tras ella aparece un maldito helicóptero y nos comenzó a atacar.**_

_**Cuando el avión fue derribado Piers y yo entramos a lo que seria una bodega y donde suponemos desarrollaban el Virus C y de nuevo me encontré con Ada, de inmediato le apunte y comencé a disparar pero esa maldita escapo, así que corrí tras de ella, no iba a dejar que escapara.**_

_**La persecución no fue nada fácil pero nada iba a evitar que la matara, después de salir de su trampa de nuevo la comenzamos a perseguir hasta que Piers y yo le cerramos el paso, la victoria era nuestra, estaba a punto de matarla cuando un tipo llego y evito que disparara, entonces comenzamos a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que los dos sacamos nuestras armas al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Y adivina quien era ese tipo que salvo a Ada… fue Leon, me dijo que ella era una testigo clave y que la necesitaban, yo le dije que ella había sido la culpable de que perdiera a mis hombres y de todo lo que estaba pasando pero el dijo que el culpable de todo era Simmons, el sabia que ella trabajaba para Neo-Umbrella y aun así la protegió, con la descripción que nos diste de cada uno no nos fue difícil reconocernos.**_

_**Ada aprovecho el momento para aventar una luz cegadora y poder escapar, pero Piers fue tras de ella, cuando yo iba a ir tras de ellos Leon me detuvo y llegamos a un acuerdo , la BSAA se encargaría de Ada, el y su compañera se encargarían de Simmons, cuando salí Ada se había ido en un auto, Piers y yo tomamos otro para ir al puerto.**_

_**Pero sabes algo cuando le dije a Leon que Ada trabajaba para Neo-Umbrella me dio la impresión de que le dolió admitirlo ya que desvió su mirada cuando lo admitió, no se que relación tenga ellos dos pero a mi parecer Leon se comporto como si estuviera protegiendo a su amada.**_

_**Después de la persecución por carretera la alcanzamos pero mas enemigos aparecieron, después de un largo y duro enfrentamiento logramos dar con Ada, la cual no perdió la oportunidad de provocarme, también me informa que un porta aviones estaba preparado para un lanzamiento lo que había pasado en Raccoon se iba a volver a repetir pero ahora en todo el mundo, un helicóptero llega y un sujeto le dispara y cae muerta del segundo piso del porta aviones.**_

_**Después de la muerte de Ada, Piers y yo salimos del porta aviones en un avión que encontramos para dirigirnos al porta aviones donde estaban los misiles con el virus, logramos detener todos los misiles menos uno que logra llegar a China.**_

_**Un agente de la FOS se comunico con nosotros y nos pasaron a Leon, de inmediato le pregunte donde estaba y el me dijo que estaba a las afueras de Tatchi, por lo que le dije que saliera de inmediato de ahí, perdóname por no haber evitado el lanzamiento de ese misil.**_

_**Muchas vidas se perdieron, le pregunte a Leon que si estaba bien, el me dijo que si pero que la cosa se había puesto muy fea, después me pidió que rescatara a Sherry y a Jake Muller el mercenario e hijo de Albert Wesker, mi viejo enemigo me sorprendí pero fue mas grande mi sorpresa al enterarme que los dos tenían los anti cuerpos del Virus C, ambos se encontraban en una plataforma petrolífera.**_

_**Le dije que lo haría pero antes de terminar la comunicación le dije a Leon que Ada había muerto, su silencio me hizo confirma lo que antes te dije, el siente algo por Ada después de eso terminamos nuestra comunicación.**_

_**El 1 de Julio de 2013 en Aguas Chinas llegamos a donde estaba Sherry y Jake, en el camino recordaba que hacia tres años que había matado a Wesker y tome una decisión cuando rescatara a Jake iba a dejar las armas, Piers se sorprendió yo de inmediato le dije que ya era hora de que alguien ocupara mi lugar y quería que fuera el, Piers me dijo que no creía que estuviera listo.**_

_**Nuestra conversación quedo hasta ahí ya que comenzaría nuestra misión, entramos a un cuarto donde vimos imágenes de Sherry y Jake cuando comencé a ubicarlos sonó la alarma de alerta, pero yo ya los había localizado estaban en una plataforma de investigación, por lo que teníamos que ir por los niveles inferiores, después de un largo recorrido con enfrentamientos y sorpresas por parte de Ada que aun muerta nunca dejo de darme dolores de cabeza, nos encontramos con Sherry y Jake, Sherry me pregunto que si yo la había liberado yo no le respondí mi mirada fue dirigida hacia Jake, no pude evitar decirle que se parecía un poco a su padre el me pregunto que si lo conocía, le respondí que si y que fui yo quien acabo con su vida de inmediato me apunto con su arma, Piers también lo apunto le pedí a Piers que bajara su arma que ese asunto era entre Jake y yo, me acerque mas a Jake y le dije que disparara que tenia todo el derecho pero que me prometiera que sobreviviría ya que el mundo lo necesitaba y se que te vas a molestar por haberle dicho eso.**_

_**Sherry trataba de calmarlo mientras que Piers no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma, Jake me pregunto que si recibía ordenes o había sido una cuestión personal, yo le respondí que fueron ambas por lo cual Jake disparo pero tranquila la bala solo me roso, el lugar comenzó a temblar arriba de nosotros había un capullo gigante que destruiría al mundo, el capullo comenzó a abrirse y de el salió un monstruo enorme, me alegra que no estuvieras ahí ya que hubieras tenido pesadillas por el resto de tu vida.**_

_**Le dije a Sherry que se fueran y que nosotros nos encargaríamos, ella no se quería ir pero Jake se la llevo casi por la fuerza. Nuestra lucha contra ese monstruo comenzó aunque no era nada fácil enfrentarse a esa cosa, por un momento pensamos que lo habíamos derrotado pero estábamos equivocados, el maldito continuaba con vida y continuaba atacándonos, lo peor es que ya no nos quedaba tiempo teníamos que salir de ahí. **_

_**Tras la persecución Piers y yo terminamos en un espacio cerrado donde el monstruo nos ataco, Piers me empujo para que el monstruo no me atrapara pero en el acto Piers fue atrapado y lanzado hacia un hierro afilado, perdiendo el brazo derecho y perdiendo mucha sangre.**_

_**Corrí a su lado pero fui atrapado por el Monstruo, Piers quien traía la jeringa con el virus que encontramos cuando perseguíamos a Ada se lo inyecto y comenzó a mutar, su brazo perdido comenzó a crecer, lanzo un rayo al monstruo y este me soltó. Hubiera querido poder evitar el momento en que Piers se inyecto el virus, le pedía a Piers que luchara y que mantuviera el control.**_

_**El monstruo forma un capullo y esa era nuestra única oportunidad de acabar con el, después de un largo y cansado enfrentamiento el monstruo fue derrotado, Piers estaba muy mal le pedí que no me dejara que el podía salir de esa, el se disculpo conmigo y que lo había hecho por la BSAA y por el futuro, yo le dije que lo sabia y que no me tenia que dar explicaciones.**_

_**Yo quería que los dos saliéramos de ese lugar, no quería que el se despidiera faltaba poco para salir pero el cada ves se ponía peor. Llegamos donde estaban las capsulas de escape, logre abrir una le di la mano a Piers quien estaba sentado, nos dirigimos a la capsula y cuando íbamos a entrar me soltó y me empujo.**_

_**Me levante rápido pero el cerro la puerta de la capsula, le dije que la abriera que los dos podíamos salir que aun había tiempo pero el no me hizo caso, programo la capsula para que yo saliera, mientras miraba por la ventana vi que el monstruo salía detrás de mi, sentí que ese era mi fin pero Piers lanzo su rayo y me salvo. Minutos después el lugar exploto cuando salí a la superficie abrí la capsula y un helicóptero fue a mi encuentro.**_

_**Eso es todo lo que me sucedió y si te soy sincero aun me duele la perdida de Piers era un buen hombre de nuevo te pido disculpas por tardar en ponerme en contacto pero sabes algo me tranquiliza saber que estas a salvo en Terra Save, ahora mismo me encuentro esperando otra misión pero te prometo que cuando termine te llamare y perdona los errores que cometí en este lazo de tiempo.**_

_**Atte.: Chris**_


	3. Capitulo III

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Claire se sorprende por todo lo que le había contado su hermano, suspiro un momento y se puso a contestarle.**_

_**Hola Chris**_

_**Me alegro tener noticias de ti realmente estaba muy preocupada no sabia si estabas bien, después de lo que paso con el Presidente y en China los nervios no me dejaba tranquila, yo estoy bien no te preocupes ,no me imagino lo que sentiste al perder a tus hombres en Edonia si me hubiera enterado de tu situación hubiera ido a tu lado, lo que paso con Ada la verdad es que tengo que decirte que ella no fue la que mato a tus hombres, la que los mato se llamaba **_**Carla Radames ella era la clon de Ada Wong.**

**Simmons el jefe de seguridad de la Casa Blanca la mando a clonar, no me preguntes como lo se pero lo que te digo es la verdad, Ada es inocente y la relación que tiene con Leon digamos que estas en lo correcto, el siente algo por ella, además la verdadera Ada esta viva y seguramente Leon ya lo sabe.**

**Admito que me sorprendí cuando ustedes se encontraron pero me alegro que su encuentro no pasara a mayores, lastima que su encuentro tuviera que ser así me hubiera gustado que se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias, también quiero agradecerte el haber ayudado a Sherry como también me hubiera gustado conocer a Piers con quien estaré agradecida el resto de mi vida, por no haberte dejado solo en ningún momento y aunque no lo conocí en verdad lamento su muerte y nunca lo olvidare. **

**Si en algún futuro decides de nuevo dejar las armas tendrás mi apoyo, tampoco quiero que te sientas mal o te culpes por no haber destruido el misil que llego a China, eso no fue tu culpa pero en lo único en lo que no te voy a perdonar es en que quisieras que Jake te matara.**

**Chris eres mi única familia y si algo te llega a pasar no se que seria de mi, así que por favor te lo suplico no vuelvas a cometer una tontería como esa recuerda que yo te necesito así que por favor nunca me dejes sola y cuídate mucho. **

**Atte.: Claire**

**Claire le manda el mensaje a su hermano y continua con su trabajo, mientras pensaba ¿Qué hubiera hecho Chris si se hubiera enterado de que ella también estaba en China?, aunque también suplicaba por que su segundo superior no se enterara de la información que le había dado a Chris, este recibe el mensaje de Claire y lo comienza a leer, se sorprende a saber que Ada es inocente de la muerte de sus hombres y sobre su clon, ¿Cómo era posible que Claire tuviera esa información?, ¿A que mas se dedicaba Terra Save?, continua leyendo el mensaje y ahora entendía por que Leon había protegido a Ada aunque solo era su clon y su silencio al escuchar la noticia de su supuesta muerte.**

**Sonrió cuando leyó que ella lo apoyaría si quería dejar las armas pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando llego a la parte donde le decía que no lo iba a perdonar por haber intentado dejarse matar por Jake, era verdad ellos solo se tenían uno al otro y no la podía dejar sola también se alegraba al saber que estaba bien y se prometió no volver a hacer alguna tontería como querer dejarse matar por Jake o por otra persona.**

**Leon había terminado de bañarse se había vestido y se acostaba en la cama, miraba el techo cuando de pronto comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido , el 29 de Junio del 2013 en Tall Oaks, . y estaba apuntándole con su arma al Presidente.**

**El Presidente estaba dispuesto a revelar lo ocurrido en Raccoon City, ambos tenían una muy buena amistad y en ese momento tenia que tomar la decisión mas difícil de su vida, tenia que matarlo ya que había sido contagiado por el virus y estaba a punto de atacar a Helena quien también estaba ahí y al igual que el, ella también lo estaba apuntando, al final no tuvo mas opción que dispararle como deseaba que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido.**

**Y como olvidar cuando se subieron a un ascensor con una chica que se convirtió en zombi, después la patrulla donde iban a escapar estallo.**

**En la una de las corporaciones de Neo-Umbrella se encontraba una mujer hackeando las cuentas de los agentes de los Estados Unidos.**

**-Esto será muy fácil- Sonreía la mujer **

**En la casa blanca entra un agente a la oficina del Presidente**

**-¡Señor Presidente!-**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**

**-Tenemos un problema-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Están hackeado las cuentas de todos nuestros agentes -**

**-¿Qué? No puede ser –**

**-Estamos tratando de detenerlo pero no podemos, la persona que lo esta hackeando es un profesional-**

**- ¡No importa como pero tienen que evitar que obtengan información de nuestros agentes!-**

**-Si señor- El agente sale de la oficina**

**Mientras la chica había logrado obtener información de los agentes .**

**-Vaya, vaya hay agentes guapos lastima que todos ellos serán eliminados y cuando eso pase pasaremos con los demás agentes.- La chica se levanta y sale de la oficina donde se encontraba, en el camino se encuentra con un hombre alto de piel clara y cabello oscuro.**

**-¿Ya tienes la información que te pedí?-**

**-Si, precisamente iba a buscarte para mostrártela- La chica le enseña la información en una tableta electrónica, el hombre comienza a leer la información y se sorprende a ver el nombre de cierta persona en la lista.**

**-Pero que coincidencia, nunca imagine que nos volveríamos a encontrar y en esta lista a esa personita- Sonreía y saca un teléfono de su pantalón**

**-Si señor- Respondía un hombre**

**-Lancen el misil –**

**-Si, señor-**

**En la Casa Blanca suena una alarma, el Presidente pide informes y le indican que un misil se dirige hacia Nueva York, Leon aun se encontraba acostado aun recordando todo cuando suena su teléfono.**

**-¡Leon la reunión se termino y tienes una nueva misión!-**

**-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es?-**

**-Tienes que ir a Nueva York que ha sido atacada por un misil-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Helena te acompañara, el helicóptero te estará esperando en la base. Tienes una hora para llegar-**

**-Ok , ¿Ya le avisaste a Helena?-**

**-Si, le acabo de llamar-**

**-Muy bien entonces saldré de inmediato-**

**-Buena suerte-**

**Leon se pone una chamarra, toma sus armas, teléfono y sale del cuarto, en la BSAA llaman a Chris y le ordenan que salga de inmediato hacia Nueva York, le informan lo que esta sucediendo, este de inmediato ordena a su hombres dirigirse a los helicópteros para salir de inmediato.**

**En Terra Save todos continuaban trabajando cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar una alarma, Claire observo su monitor y vio que un punto rojo aparecía en Nueva York, eso significaba que estaba siendo atacado, se iba aponer de pie cuando aparece un mensaje de color rojo.**

**Era de su segundo superior donde le decía que era hora de hacer su misión, de inmediato se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta, le pone el seguro después se va hacia un mueble que había en la oficina, lo abre y saca una maleta.**

**Saca un pantalón de mezclilla, unos botas cortas de color negro, una camisa morada, un estuche de lentes, las fundas para sus armas y un teléfono. Rápido se comienza a cambiar el uniforme lo dobla con cuidado y lo guarda en la mochila, se quita los lentes que usaba y los pone en el estuche, tomo su funda de sus pistolas se la puso en los hombros y se la abrocho, después tomo la funda del cuchillo que le había regalado Chris y se la puso en la pierna derecha, tomo otra funda y se la puso en la cintura. Verifico que tuviera suficientes cargadores, tomo su tableta electrónica y teléfono el cual miro un rato.**

**-Perdóname… Chris- Decía Claire triste mientras guardaba su teléfono en la funda y guardaba el otro junto con su tableta. Guardo todas sus cosas en la maleta las puso en el mueble y lo cerro con llave, después se dirigió hacia su escritorio, guardo los folders que tenia bajo llave, apago el monitor, abrió el segundo cajón del lado izquierdo saco sus armas y lo volvió a cerrar, ya estaba lista para su misión pero aun tenia ese mal presentimiento, se dirige hacia la puerta y cuando la abre se lleva una gran sorpresa.**

**-Kei-**

**-¿Lista?-**

**-Si-**

**-¡Chicos!- Gritaba Emi**

**-Emi ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba Claire**

**-Nada solo me quería despedir de ustedes-**

**-Emi- Claire abraza a su amiga**

**-Ya se que soy demasiado sentimental pero, me da miedo cada ves que ustedes salen a esta clase de misiones-**

**-No eres demasiado sentimental, lo que pasa es que te preocupas por nosotros pero tranquila que ambos regresaremos – Decía Kei con una sonrisa**

**-Chicos por favor cuídense-**

**-Si- Respondían los dos y le regalaban una sonrisa después se dan la vuelta y se van a donde estaban los helicópteros esperándolos.**

**En la corporación de Neo-Umbrella el hombre y la mujer estaban en una oficina mirando lo que pasaba en Nueva York.**

**-Tengo una misión para ti- Decía el hombre mirando a la mujer.**

**-¿Qué misión?-**

**-Quiero que te dirijas a Nueva York y encentres ya sabes a quien-**

**-¿Y para que?-**

**-Quiero que le des un pequeño regalo de mi parte-**

**-¿Un regalo?-**

**-Si-**

**-¿Y se puede saber que clase de regalo es?-**

**-Por supuesto – El hombre saca de un cajón una caja la abre y la mujer ve el contenido**

**-Ya veo, así que ese es tu regalo-**

**-Así es, ¿Crees que se lo puedas entregar?-**

**-Por supuesto- Sonreía la mujer**

**-También quiero que lo lleves, te será de gran utilidad –**

**-Muy bien-**

**Todos los agentes ya habían llegado a Nueva York y se dan cuenta de que lo que paso en China se estaba volviendo a repetir, toda la gente había sido infectada.**

**Leon y Helena comenzaron a caminar ambos estaban muy atentos cuando de pronto escucharon gritos, corrieron y al llegar a un callejón vieron a un grupo de infectados atacando a unas jóvenes pero ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarlas.**

**No tuvieron mas remedio que dispararles a todos, Chris y su grupo se encontraban revisando las estaciones del metro donde se encontraron con un gran grupo de infectados, Claire y Kei se habían separado desde que habían llegado a la ciudad.**

**Claire se encontraba en el otro lado de la ciudad y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el lugar era un caos por lo que solo pedía que Leon y Chris estuvieran a salvo y continuo su camino sin imaginarse lo que le esperaría.**

**En la casa blanca el mismo agente que había entrado antes a la oficina del Presidente se presentaba ante el.**

**-Señor-**

**-¿Pudieron evitar que hackearan nuestro sistema?-**

**-No señor en estos momentos ellos ya tienen la información de nuestros agentes-**

**-¡Maldita sea!- Golpeaba el Presidente la mesa**

**-Lo siento señor- Hace una reverencia el agente**

**-¿Para que demonios quiere Neo-Umbrella la información de nuestros agentes?- Se preguntaba el Presidente**

**-Quiero que le avisen a todos los agentes que tengan mucho cuidado por que Neo-Umbrella los tienen en la mira-**

**-Entendido señor- Sale de la oficina el agente y se dirige hacia la sala de control, se para a un lado de un chico de unos 20 años y le informa que les de el mensaje.**

**-Atención a todos los agentes este es un mensaje urgente, Neo-Umbrella los tienen en la mira por lo que deberán de tener mas precaución en esta misión, repito Neo-Umbrella los tienen en la mira-**

**Todos los agentes se quedan sorprendidos por el mensaje que habían recibido.**

**-Pero que… ¿Cómo es posible que todos estemos en la mira de Neo-Umbrella?- Se preguntaba Chris**

**-Capitán- Le hablaba uno de sus hombres**

**-Tranquilo, ya han escuchado el mensaje hay que tener mas precaución en esta misión, no se confíen entendido-**

**-Si señor- Respondían todos**

**Chris comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento, Leon y Helena también habían recibido el mensaje y se quedaron callados por un rato.**

**-¿Qué es lo que planea Neo-Umbrella?-**

**-No lo se Helena, pero esto no me agrada para nada-**

**Con Claire pasaba lo mismo se había detenido al escuchar el mensaje.**

**-Claire ¿Lo has escuchado?-**

**-Si, Kei y ahora veo por que tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión y no te voy a mentir. Quisiera poder comunicarme con mi hermano y saber si esta bien-**

**-Te entiendo Claire pero recuerda que no lo puedes hacer-**

**-Lo se y eso me desespera-**

**-Mira por lo menos tu hermano y Leon están en grupo o en pareja. En cambio nosotros estamos solos por lo que debemos tener mas cuidado.-**

**-Si- Claire se queda callada**

**-Claire por favor cuídate-**

**-Si y tu también-**

**Ambos terminan su comunicación.**


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Claire saca su tableta electrónica y comienza con la búsqueda de su objetivo, cuando lo localiza busca vías alternas para poder llegar y ve que la única manera de llegar de alguna manera a salvo era por las alcantarillas, eso no la hizo muy feliz pero no tenia mas opción.**_

_**Leon continuaba su camino con Helena cuando de pronto pensó en Ada, se preguntaba si ella se encontraría en Nueva York.**_

_**-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntaba Helena mirando a la cara**_

_**-No, nada-**_

_**Chris también estaba serio y uno de sus hombres lo noto.**_

_**-¿Pasa algo capitán?-**_

_**-No, solo pensaba en mi hermana-**_

_**-¿Tiene una hermana?-**_

_**-Si, es menor que yo-**_

_**-¿Y ella también es un agente?-**_

_**-No, ella es una activista de un grupo de armas biológicas-**_

_**-Bueno por lo menos ella no tiene que enfrentarse a esto-**_

_**-Si y eso me mantiene tranquilo-**_

_**En un helicóptero de Neo-Umbrella llega una mujer de treinta y tantos años, piel clara, 1.69 de estatura, ojos verdes y cabello largo, junto con un chico de treinta y tantos años, 1.73 de estatura, ojos azules, pelo castaño, piel clara y traía el uniforme de Neo-Umbrella.**_

_**En una de las calles de Nueva York se encontraba corriendo otra mujer estadounidense de rasgos orientales, de unos 37 años, 1.75 de estatura, vestía un pantalón negro, una blusa negra, un chaleco del mismo color, botas negras y guantes negros.**_

_**En la Casa Blanca le informaban al Presidente que todos los agentes ya habían recibido el mensaje. **_

_**Leon y Helena habían llegado a una iglesia, entraron con cuidado y vieron a varias personas muertas, no había rastro de algún infectado pero justo cuando planeaban marcharse se abren las puertas de los confeccionaros y sale varios Licker.**_

_**-¡Maldición!-**_

_**-Leon-**_

_**-Helena ten cuidado son muy rápidos, pueden trepar techos y pueden usar sus lenguas como lanzas-**_

_**-Entendido-**_

_**Los Licker comenzaron a avanzar rápido, cuatro fueron contra Leon y otros cuatro contra Helena, ambos comenzaron a disparar y a esquivar sus ataques.**_

_**Chris y sus hombres también tenían problemas habían encontrado lo que parecían ser capullos, los cuales no tardaron en abrir y salir una especie de mariposas enormes.**_

_**Los demás agentes se encontraban en la misma posición, en la Casa Blanca llegaban los informes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, varios de los agentes estaban siendo cruelmente asesinados.**_

_**Claire se encontraba en las alcantarillas y en su camino se fue encontrando a varios zombis, Chris y sus hombres habían logrado derrotar a las mariposas pero en la lucha había perdido a varios de sus hombres, Leon y Helena también habían derrotado a los Licker.**_

_**Ambos salieron de la iglesia y se dirigieron al otro lado de la ciudad, los demás agentes también se habían dirigido hacia el puente sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba.**_

_**Todos los agentes se encontraban reunidos en el centro de la ciudad, comenzaron a preguntarse si alguien sabia lo que estaba pasando pero nadie sabia nada, de pronto hubo un gran silencio y se fue la luz en toda la ciudad.**_

_**Todos los agentes sacaron sus lámparas y comenzaron a alumbrar el lugar, el aire estaba realmente helado pareciera como si el aire les quisiera avisar que algo malo se aproximaba, Claire había salido de las alcantarillas, noto el silencio y cuando sintió el frio no pudo evitar temblar.**_

_**Chris también se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y logra ver a Leon y a Helena.**_

_**-Leon-**_

_**-Chris-**_

_**-Vaya lugar en que nos vinimos a encontrar- Decía Chris**_

_**-Es verdad, por cierto ¿Sabes lo que esta pasando?-**_

_**-No, además me tiene preocupado el mensaje que nos enviaron-**_

_**-Si a mi también-**_

_**-Aunque sabes que Leon, estoy tranquilo al saber que Claire esta a salvo-**_

_**-Es verdad, por lo menos ella no tiene que pasar por estos momentos o tendría mas pesadillas-**_

_**-No te preocupes Leon ella es bastante fuerte y nunca tubo pesadillas por lo que vivió contigo en Raccoon-**_

_**Helena se sorprende a escuchar el comentario de Chris, ella pensó que Leon y Sherry habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes de Raccoon**_

_**-Es verdad eso fue lo que me sorprendió de ella, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera perdido la razón o hubiera terminado con pesadillas-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**Claire estaba a unas cuatro cuadras de su objetivo, decide comunicarse con Kei para saber como estaba.**_

_**-Kei –**_

_**-Si dime Claire-**_

_**-¿Estas bien?-**_

_**-Si, aunque creo que ya se me paso tu mal presentimiento. Hace rato fui atacado por un J' avo-**_

_**-¿Y estas bien?-**_

_**-Si, después de un largo enfrentamiento logre derrotarlo pero ahora se fue la luz en toda la ciudad y este silencio-**_

_**-Y te falto mencionar el aire-**_

_**-Claire no me gustaría espantarte pero…-**_

_**-¿Pero?-**_

_**-Tengo el presentimiento de que caímos en una trampa-**_

_**Claire se queda callada ante el comentario de Kei, en la Casa Blanca le informaban al Presidente que se había ido la luz en Nueva York y que todos los agentes estaban reunidos en el centro de la ciudad, el Presidente cruzo sus manos y permaneció en silencio algo no estaba bien.**_

_**En medio del silencio se comenzaban a escuchar helicópteros, todos miraban hacia todos lados para ver de donde venían y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que los helicópteros pertenecían a Neo-Umbrella y llevaban J' avo enormes.**_

_**Y si no fuera poco comenzaron a ser rodeados por zombies , Licker, perros infectados y tyrant.**_

_**-No puede ser- Comentaba Leon a ver lo que estaba pasando**_

_**-Fuimos unos tontos- Decía Helena**_

_**-Tengo que sobrevivir para volver al lado de Claire- Respondía Chris un poco preocupado por la situación**_

_**-Por lo menos Claire te estará esperando- Comentaba un poco desanimado Leon por lo que Helena lo mira**_

_**-Querrás decir que nos esta esperando Leon-**_

_**Leon mira confundido a Chris**_

_**-Aunque ya no se han comunicado, ella aun se preocupa por ti y se que estará esperando saber que regresaste bien de esta pesadilla-**_

_**León se sorprende a escuchar que Claire aun se preocupaba por el a pesar de que ellos ya no se habían comunicado y sonrió a saber eso, de inmediato todos comenzaron a disparar.**_

_**Claire y Ada escuchaban los disparos desde donde estaban, Claire pedía que se cuidaran Chris y Leon.**_

_**En la Casa Blanca un agente le informaba al Presidente de la situación, este se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la sala de comunicaciones.**_

_**-¡Quiero que les ordenen a todos los agentes que aborten la misión y manden helicópteros por ellos, también encuentren una vía de escape para que puedan salir!-**_

_**-¡Si señor!-**_

_**-Fuimos unos tontos caímos en una trampa- Estaba muy preocupado el Presidente**_

_**- Atención aborten la misión repito aborten la misión y diríjanse hacia el otro lado de la ciudad lo estarán esperando helicópteros para salir. Repito aborten la misión y diríjanse hacia el otro lado de la ciudad donde estarán los helicópteros- **_

_**-Chris lo haz escuchado-**_

_**-Si hay que darnos prisa y dirigirnos hacia el otro lado de la ciudad-**_

_**-Helena no te separes de mi-**_

_**-Si Leon-**_

_**-Claire ¿Haz escuchado el mensaje?-**_

_**-Si, Kei-**_

_**-Hay que darnos prisa y dirigirnos hacia los helicópteros-**_

_**-Esta bien nos vemos allá-**_

_**Claire estaba afuera de un edificio que tenia el logotipo de Neo-Umbrella, se dio la vuelta para irse pero escucho un grito que provenía de adentro y entro para poder ayudar a esa persona.**_

_**-¡Señor Presidente la situación cada ves peor, nuestros agentes están siendo asesinados uno por uno no creo que logren llegar a los helicópteros!-**_

_**-¡Maldita sea, manden helicópteros AH-64 para que los apoye!-**_

_**-¡Enseguida señor!-**_

_**Claire se encontraba revisando la planta baja para ver si había sobrevivientes pero no había nadie, de pronto escucho unos ruidos que provenían de lo que parecía ser un cuarto de limpieza, abre con cuidado la puerta y se encuentra con dos perros infectados que devoraban a un hombre, estos al verla se lanzaron contra ella.**_

_**De inmediato le comienza a disparar pero solo logra matar a uno mientras que el otro logra escapar, después continua con su camino pero con mas cuidado ya que sabia que el otro perro rodeaba por algún lugar.**_

_**Sube unas escaleras para ir al segundo piso su lámpara comenzaba a quedarse sin pilas, revisa el segundo piso y estaba limpio, busca las escaleras para ir al tercer piso y escucha de nuevo otro grito, corre pero en las escaleras que encuentra con varios zombies y de inmediato comenzó a dispararles.**_

_**Cuando termino con todos fue a donde provenían los gritos y llega a lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que un hombre estaba siendo torturado por dos J' avo enormes y en forma de serpientes.**_

_**Una lo sostenía de los brazos mientras que la otra lo sostenía de las piernas, ambas lo jalaban y el hombre gritaba del dolor, Claire apunta a los J' avo para que suelten al hombre.**_

_**Pero los J' avo jalan fuertemente al hombre partiéndolo en dos y cada una se come de un solo bocado las mitades, voltean a ver a Claire y se van contra ella, Claire sale corriendo del lugar cuando llega donde se encontraban los elevadores voltea y se da cuenta de que los J' avo ya no estaban.**_

_**Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sintió como algo frio recorría su cuerpo, no había ningún ruido tenia que hacer algo o esos J' avo la matarían al igual que aquel hombre, trato de calmarse y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho.**_

_**Se detiene un momento ya que su lámpara estaba fallando de nuevo, cuando levanta la mirada ve que uno de los J' avo se aproximaba a ella con la boca abierta. Ella logra esquivar el ataque pero el otro J' avo la atrapa con su cola.**_

_**Su pistola se cae al piso y el J' avo que la había atrapado se acerca a ella para devorarla, en ese momento pensó que había sido su final y que no volvería a ver a Chris ni a Leon y a sus amigos, cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.**_


	5. Capitulo V

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Claire escucha al otro J' avo que comenzaba a pelear con el J' avo que la tenia atrapada, abre los ojos y ve que estaban peleando, con un poco de dificultad logra alcanzar su cuchillo que tenia en la pierna derecha y logra herir al J' avo que la tenia prisionera.**_

_**Al momento en que el J' avo la suelta corre por su pistola y logra dispararle al J' avo en la boca lográndola matar, ahora solo faltaba el otro J' avo. Claire se dio cuenta de que esos J' avo se hacían invisibles para poder atacar a su presa.**_

_**Tenia que estar muy atenta para no ser sorprendida de nuevo, comenzó a pensar que le podía ser útil para poder descubrir la ubicación del J' avo cuando escucho que una de las masetas que se encontraban en los pasillos había sido tirada y supo que había sido el J' avo.**_

_**Entonces se le ocurrió una idea junto todas las masetas que había y las coloco alrededor de ella, con otras formo una especie de camino. Solo esperaba que su plan funcionara o si no esta ves si no se salvaría, estaba de espaldas de las masetas que había puesto como camino cuando escucho que cada una se caía, preparo su arma y justo cuando el J' avo se hacia visible Claire voltea rápido y le dispara en la cabeza y en el cuerpo, el J' avo caía muerto.**_

_**-Maldita sea este no es mi día- Decía Claire un poco asustada sale del circulo de masetas y se va al tercer piso.**_

_**Chris, Leon, Helena y los demás agentes aun continuaban enfrentándose a los J' avo, zombies, Licker, perros infectados y a los tyrant. **_

_**-¡Maldita sea a este paso no vamos a poder llegar a los helicópteros!- Gritaba Chris**_

_**-Son demasiados, no vamos a salir de esta-**_

_**-Helena no seas negativa-**_

_**-Pero Leon-**_

_**-Tenemos que salir de esta-**_

_**Los helicópteros AH-64 llegan y comienzan a dispararles a los J' avo y a los tyrant, todos los agentes miran y se alegran mientras que por la radio recibían otro mensaje.**_

_**-Aprovechen que los helicópteros AH-64 han llegado para ayudarlos y salgan de ahí rápido-**_

_**Todos los agentes comienzan a hacer su retirada pero sin dejar de disparar a los zombies, a los perros y a los Licker.**_

_**Uno de los agentes saca una granada y la lanza no sin antes avisarles a sus camaradas para que se protegieran, todos buscan un lugar donde refugiarse y la granada estalla. Después del estallido de la granada todos los agentes salen y corren hacia el puente para ir a los helicópteros que ya habían llegado.**_

_**-Infórmeles a los pilotos que cuando todos los agentes hayan cruzado el puente lo vuelen- Decía el Presidente mientras miraba por una pantalla lo que ocurría en Nueva York.**_

_**-Si, señor-**_

_**-Atención a todos los pilotos, cubran a los agentes hasta que lleguen al puente y cuando todos los agentes hayan cruzado destrúyalo-**_

_**-Entendido- Respondían los pilotos **_

_**-¿Dónde se encuentran los otros agentes?-**_

_**-Están en el otro lado de la ciudad Señor-**_

_**-¿Ellos también recibieron el mensaje de retirada?-**_

_**-Si, Señor y son los primeros en llegar a los helicópteros-**_

_**-Muy bien asegurasen de que todos los agentes salgan de la cuidad-**_

_**-Si, Señor-**_

_**En la corporación de Neo-Umbrella el hombre que había pedido la información de los agentes miraba lo que ocurría por una pantalla y ahora se encontraba molesto a ver que el Presidente había mandado ayuda para proteger a sus agentes.**_

_**-¡Maldita sea!- Saca su teléfono de su pantalón y hace una video llamada**_

_**-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaba una mujer**_

_**-El Presidente ha enviado helicópteros AH-64 para ayudar a los agentes-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Date prisa a encontrar a nuestro conejillo de laboratorio-**_

_**-No te preocupes ya lo ubique y ahora mismo iré a darle tu regalo- Sonreía la mujer**_

_**-Pues espero que mi regalo no salga mal-**_

_**-No te preocupes y déjame esto a mi mejor dicho a nosotros- Sonreía la mujer mientras volteaba a ver al chico que la acompañaba.**_

_**Claire había revisado el tercer y cuarto piso donde había eliminado a varios zombies, ahora estaba en el quinto piso.**_

_**-Parece que no hay sobrevivientes tendré que irme a tomar el helicóptero- camina otro poco y llega a una oficina entra y busca una lámpara ya que la suya no le dejaba de fallar pero no encuentra nada.**_

_**-¡Maldición! En serio este no es mi día solo espero que Chris y Leon estén a salvo- Se dirige hacia la puerta cuando ve al perro que la había atacado en la planta baja. Este le gruñe y Claire le apunta con su arma, el perro se lanza pero ella rápido le dispara y logra matarlo.**_

_**Sale rápido de la oficina pero ve un letrero que estaba en la pared lo que llamo su atención, decide seguir unas flechas y llega a un laboratorio, entra prende una de las computadoras y saca su tableta electrónica junto con su cable USB.**_

_**Comienza a buscar información en la computadora pero ve que la información que había en la computadora había sido borrada, por lo que conecta su tableta electrónica a la computadora y comienza a recuperar la información.**_

_**Encuentra un archivo que estaba protegido con una contraseña pero eso no era un impedimento para ella, logra quitarle la contraseña a la carpeta y comienza a ver la información que tenia.**_

_**-No puede ser, Neo-Umbrella fabrico un nuevo virus- Decía mientras continuaba leyendo la información**_

_**25 de Enero del 2013**_

_**Hemos logrado crear un nuevo virus después de 5 años, el Presidente lo ha nombrado Virus- A que es mucho mas poderoso que sus antecesores.**_

_**Hemos enviado 8 muestras a varios de nuestros laboratorios junto con los antídotos, los antídotos son de color rojo y negro, mientras que el Virus-A es de color morado.**_

_**de Febrero del 2013**_

_**Hemos inyectado el virus en varios sujetos al Virus le toma 5 minutos invadir el sistema nervioso y los síntomas que presentaron los sujetos son los siguientes:**_

_**1)Fuertes dolores en la cabeza**_

_**2)Fiebre alta**_

_**3)Respiración agitada**_

_**4)Ritmo cardiaco acelerado**_

_**5)Hemorragias**_

_**6) Debilitación del cuerpo**_

_**7)Escalofríos**_

_**Después de ver los síntomas ninguno de los sujetos fue capaz de soportar el Virus-A, todos han muerto; me pregunto si habrá alguien capaz de soportarlo.**_

_**16 de Marzo del 2013**_

_**Ha llegado un muchacho al laboratorio y le hemos inyectado el Virus-A, el muchacho ha aceptado el virus sin ningún problema seguramente por que en su cuerpo existe el Virus Verónica.**_

_**19 de Marzo del 2013**_

_**El muchacho ha evolucionado favorablemente, hemos notado mas síntomas del Virus en el como el cambio de color de cabello, piel y ojos y perdida de memoria. Supongo que este chico será el único que acepte el Virus-A aunque sigo pensando que si su cuerpo fue capaz de aceptar el Virus-A fue gracias al Virus Verónica, el Presidente esta satisfecho por los resultados y lo ha llamado A warrior, al parecer ya tenemos nuestra nueva arma biológica.**_

_**10 de Abril del 2013**_

_**Hemos puesto a prueba a A warrior y los resultados son favorables tiene una fuerza mucho mayor que los tyrant, Licker y los J' avo y mide 3,20 m, es inteligente, tiene una gran velocidad, tiene una gran resistencia, se regenera rápidamente.**_

_**Puede aparecer ante sus enemigos como un chico normal pero cuando esta a punto de pelear se transforma en el monstruo que es y los comienza a atacar.**_

_**Puede estirar sus brazos para alcanzar algún objetivo, se le hez permitido llevar armas y le hemos dado un RPG-7 el cual sabe manejar muy bien. También hemos visto que los tyrant, Licker y los J' avo le tienen miedo.**_

_**El Presidente planea ahora crear a B warrior para que sea su pareja, con estas nuevas armas biológicas seremos invencibles.**_

_**19 de Abril del 2013**_

_**Nos han informado que hoy se llevaran a A warrior, al parecer lo llevaran a Waiyip para combatir con los agentes del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, pobres no se imaginan lo que les espera con este Sujeto .**_

_**25 de Abril del 2013**_

_**Las muestras del Virus-A y los antídotos que había aquí lo transportaran a los laboratorios de Bulgaria donde estarán a salvo de los agentes del Gobierno.**_

_**Si una persona es infectada con el Virus-A necesita administrarse los dos antídotos ya que solo uno no detendrá por completo la infección y no sabemos que pueda pasar.**_

_**Claire termina de leer y no puede creer que ahora exista otro virus, de inmediato hace transferencia del archivo, desconecta su tableta electrónica y la guarda.**_

_**Toma su arma que la había puesto a un lado de la computadora cuando se da cuenta que hay alguien atrás de ella.**_

_**-Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos-**_

_**-Si es verdad- Claire voltea y ve a una mujer parada frente a ella**_

_**-¿Cómo estas Ada?-**_

_**-No tan bien como tu Claire-**_

_**-No imagine que nos encontraríamos de nuevo-**_

_**-Ni yo, por cierto supe que eres una activista de Terra Save-**_

_**-Si así es y por lo que veo estas muy bien informada sobre mi-**_

_**-Por supuesto-**_

_**-Además no sabia que los activistas se dedicaran a …-**_

_**-Hay cosas que no sabes de los activistas Ada-**_

_**-Si ya me estoy dando cuenta-**_

_**Ada comienza a caminar y Claire se comienza a mover hacia la izquierda, ambas apuntándose con sus armas.**_

_**-Sabes hace 15 semanas vi a Leon-**_

_**-Si ya lo se y supongo que fuiste tu quien lo ayudo a demostrar su inocencia-**_

_**-Así es- Sonreía Ada**_

_**-Supongo que vienes a buscar información y muestras de los virus-**_

_**-Supones bien pero veo que ya me ganaste con la información-**_

_**-Lo siento-**_

_**-No tienes que disculparte-**_

_**Ambas comienzan a avanzar pero sin dejarse de apuntar, Claire ya estaba en la puerta y Ada en la computadora donde Claire había sacado la información.**_

_**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntaba Claire**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-¿Aun estas enamorada de Leon?-**_

_**-¿Para que quieres saber?-**_

_**-Curiosidad-**_

_**-¿Segura que es solo curiosidad?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-Te lo dejo a tu imaginación- Respondía Ada con una sonrisa mientras que Claire se ponía seria**_

_**-¿Acaso estas molesta?-**_

_**-No-**_

_**-Bueno…¿Ahora yo te puedo hacer una pregunta?-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**-¿Leon y tu solo son amigos?-**_

_**-¿Para que quieres saber?-**_

_**-Curiosidad-**_

_**-Te lo dejo a tu imaginación- Respondía Claire con una sonrisa y ahora ambas se encontraban en silencio hasta que Claire decide hablar.**_

_**-¿Ada de que lado estas?-**_

_**-¿Para que te interesa saber de que lado estoy Claire? ¿Acaso es para informarles a tus superiores?-**_

_**-No, te lo pregunto para que el este tranquilo, además no se si lo haz notado pero si trabajas para algún aliado de Neo-Umbrella o para la misma organización sabes muy bien como terminaras-**_

_**-Si lo se, pero por ahora es mejor que no sepan de que lado estoy-**_

_**-Ada-**_

_**-Bueno esta bien solo espero que no nos tengamos que enfrentar algún día y te dejo por que tengo asuntos que atender- Sonreía Claire**_

_**-Esta bien fue bueno verte de nuevo Claire-**_

_**-Lo mismo digo Ada- Claire se da la vuelta para irse pero Ada la detiene**_

_**-Espera Claire-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**_

_**-Cuídate ya que no somos las únicas en este lugar- Claire se extraña por el comentario de Ada, esta a ver su reacción le sonríe.**_

_**-Por cierto quieres que le de algún mensaje a Leon de tu parte-**_

_**-No gracias- Claire se va corriendo y Ada solo la mira marcharse después voltea a la computadora y al igual que Claire logra sacar la información que había.**_

_**Claire ya se encontraba en el cuarto piso y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Ada, eso la había puesto mas intranquila, saco su tableta electrónica y mando la información que había obtenido a su segundo superior.**_

_**Este la recibió y de inmediato se puso a leerlo y al igual que Claire se sorprendió con toda la información de inmediato se dirige hacia la Casa Blanca para informarle al Presidente del nuevo Virus.**_


	6. Capitulo VI

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**Ada había terminado de sacar la información de la computadora y salió por la puerta de salida, mientras Claire se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, Leon , Helena y Chris junto con los demás agentes se dirigían hacia los helicópteros.**_

_**-Claire-**_

_**-Si dime Kei-**_

_**-¿Dónde estas? Todos los agentes ya están llegando y en unos minutos partirán los helicópteros-**_

_**-Lo siento pero estoy en el laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella-**_

_**-¿Y que haces ahí? Te recuerdo que la misión fue abortada-**_

_**-Lo se, lo se pero cuando estaba a punto de irme escuche unos gritos y entre para ver si había algún sobreviviente-**_

_**-Pues date prisa-**_

_**-Si- Kei termina la comunicación con Kei, mientras en la Casa Blanca el segundo superior de Claire ya se encontraba con el Presidente y este se encontraba leyendo el informe.**_

_**-No puede ser, Neo-Umbrella creo un nuevo Virus-**_

_**-Así es señor-**_

_**-¡Maldita sea!- El Presidente se queda callado un rato, después manda a llamar a un agente y le pide que ordene que le pida a los pilotos de los AH-64 que una ves los agentes evacuen la cuidad, esta sea destruida.**_

_**La orden la reciben los pilotos y los agentes para que se apresuraran a salir, Claire quien estaba en el tercer piso escucha la noticia y se apresura a bajar las escaleras cuando se encuentra con una vieja conocida.**_

_**-Hola Claire-**_

_**-¿Tu?-**_

_**-Por la cara que pones veo que no te da gusto verme después de 10 años-**_

_**-La verdad es que no me agrada ver tu rostro de nuevo … Nayla-**_

_**-Que cruel eres Claire y yo que me moría de ganas por verte de nuevo-**_

_**Claire apunta a Nayla con su arma mientras esta solo le sonreía, Ada lejos de los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella cuando se encuentra con un Licker.**_

_**-No puede ser lo único que me faltaba- Sonreía mientras comenzaba a disparar**_

_**Muy cerca de ahí se encontraban Leon, Chris y Helena que alcanzan a escuchar los balazos y corren para ayudar, cuando llegan los tres se sorprenden a ver a Ada, Leon no duda en correr a ayudarla pero ella ya había terminado con el Licker, Ada voltea y los ve y corre.**_

_**-¡Ada espera!- Gritaba Leon mientras iba detrás de ella**_

_**- ¡Leon espéranos!- Gritaba Helena mientras corría detrás de el**_

_**Chris solo se quedo parado y recordó lo que Claire le había dicho sobre Leon y Ada pero en especial sobre la inocencia de esta y su clon, aun le costaba trabajo aceptarlo y quería que ella le explicara mas lo de su clon así que corrió también para alcanzarla.**_

_**Claire se encontraba con Nayla , esta comienza a caminar y Claire comienza a retroceder quedando en el pasillo.**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Nayla?-**_

_**-Solo quería saludarte que tiene de malo eso-**_

_**-¿Solo saludarme?-**_

_**-Si y claro también te quería presentar a alguien y entregarte un regalo que te manda Aarón-**_

_**-¿Un regalo?- Se preguntaba Claire mientras se alejaba mas de Nayla**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Claire no quieres tu regalo?-**_

_**-No recibo basura-**_

_**-Jajajaja que bromista pero me temo que este regalo si lo vas a tener que recibir aunque no quieras- Nayla saca de una funda que traía en la cintura una pequeña jeringa, Claire al verlo se aleja mas de ella.**_

_**-Por que no sales y saludas a tu vieja conocida- Nayla le hablaba a un muchacho que estaba detrás de Claire, ella voltea pero no logra distinguir al chico hasta que este se acerca mas, cuando lo ve se queda pálida de la impresión, no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. Nayla sonríe al ver la reacción de Claire.**_

_**Leon, Chris y Helena corrían detrás de Ada pero ella en la segunda cuadra se va por un callejón, donde la pierden de vista.**_

_**-Es muy buena escapando- Comentaba Chris mientras Leon se quedaba callado**_

_**-Leon tenemos que irnos recuerda que van a destruir la cuidad- Comentaba Helena**_

_**-Si vámonos- Respondía desanimado Leon y comienza a caminar, Chris mira la calle que estaba del lado derecho y algo le comenzó a inquietar, parecía que su corazón le indicaba que tenia que ir por esa calle, Leon y Helena lo miran.**_

_**-¿Chris?-Le hablaba Leon**_

_**-Adelantasen hay algo que tengo que ver-**_

_**-¿Qué tienes que ver?- Preguntaba Leon**_

_**-No se como explicarlo Leon pero mi corazón me dice que tome esa calle-**_

_**Leon y Helena se ven uno al otro , mientras que Chris comienza a correr hacia la calle por lo que Helena y Leon van detrás de el, después de llegar a una esquina toma la calle del lado derecho.**_

_**Chris sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido y este corría a la misma velocidad que su corazón, de nuevo llegaron a una esquina y ahora tomaron la calle del lado izquierdo.**_

_**-¿Chris que pasa a donde vamos?- Preguntaba preocupado Leon**_

_**-No lo se Leon pero como te dije mi corazón me indica que algo anda mal y tengo que llegar a un lugar-**_

_**Claire no se podía recuperar de su asombro por lo que Nayla aprovecha la oportunidad de acercarse a ella silenciosamente y le inyecta el liquido que había en la jeringa en su brazo derecho rápidamente, Claire al sentir la aguja en su brazo se aleja de Nayla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**_

_**-¿Qué me hiciste?-**_

_**-Te di tu regalo-**_

_**Claire voltea y ve al chico, después voltea a ver a Nayla**_

_**-¿Acaso el es un clon?- **_

_**-No Claire el no es un clon, ya se que creíste que murió en la base antártica pero no fue del todo cierto-**_

_**-No es verdad el murió por protegerme de Alexia-**_

_**-De cierto modo es verdad, el pobre de Steve murió ese día pero Wesker se llevaron su cadáver a su submarino como muestra del Virus T-Verónica ya que en su cuerpo estaba la ultima muestra del Virus.-**_

_**-No, esto no puede ser-**_

_**-Y que crees q mas paso, cuando Wesker le extrajo el Virus Steve resucito y fue enviado a un lugar seguro, hasta que en marzo llego aquí-**_

_**Claire recuerda la información que había leído y voltea a ver a Steve**_

_**-No, no puede ser Steve tu eres…. Eres A warrior- Decía Claire llorando**_

_**-¿De donde sacaste esa información?- Preguntaba furiosa Nayla**_

_**-No pienso responderte y de una vez te digo…¡ que nunca escúchame bien nunca los perdonare por lo que le hicieron a Steve!- Decía furiosa Claire**_

_**-Ah si y dime ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?-**_

_**Claire no pude responder a la pregunta de Nayla por que su respiración comenzó a ser muy agitada, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, comenzó a sentirse débil. Nayla al ver los síntomas que tenia Claire sonrió, en cambio Claire comprendió lo que significaba tener esos síntomas.**_

_**-¡Eres una maldita me haz contagiado con el nuevo virus!-**_

_**-Vaya, vaya así que lograste obtener información de nuestras computadoras a pesar de que había sido borrado-**_

_**Claire se recarga en una de las ventanas que estaban del lado derecho, sentía que su corazón le iba a explotar, cada ves le costaba mas trabajo poder respirar, Nayla se pone frente a ella y la observa sufrir.**_

_**-¿Te divierte esto verdad?-**_

_**-La verdad es que si, no creas que se me ha olvidado la muerte de mi hermano-**_

_**-Entonces por eso me infectaste para vengar a tu hermano-**_

_**-No, si por mi fuera te hubiera matado pero Aarón quiere ver si puedes ser la candidata a convertirte en B warrior-**_

_**Claire no dejaba de mirar a Steve, Nayla lo nota y lo abraza.**_

_**-¿Acaso no es una hermosa arma biológica?-**_

_**-Eres una … cínica-**_

_**-Si, si lo que tu digas y por lo que veo no te queda mucho tiempo Claire. Sabes me pregunto si podrás soportar el virus –**_

_**Cinco Licker habían entrado al edificio y dos habían ido al tercer piso donde se encontraba Claire, ella comenzó a caminar tratando de escapar pero ya no tenia suficientes fuerza, su arma se le cayo, su respiración, el ritmo cardiaco y la fiebre iban cada ves en aumento.**_

_**Con trabajo llega a las escaleras cuando ve a un Licker frente a ella, Nayla nota que ella se queda parada y comienza a retroceder.**_

_**Chris, Leon y Helena se encontraba ya cerca del lugar, habían tenido que correr diez cuadras para llegar a los laboratorios, mientras Claire no podía moverse.**_

_**-Esto no me puede estar pasando… Chris por favor ayúdame- Ya no tenia suficiente fuerza en sus piernas por lo que se cae al tratar de retroceder mas, el Licker aprovecha el momento y saca su lengua y la toma de un pie, al ver esto Nayla se molesta, si ella moría Aarón le reclamaría.**_

_**-¡Maldita sea B warrior ve y ….- Nayla no termina su frase cuando ve que Steve corre a ayudar a Claire, acto que la sorprende ya que el no debería de tener recuerdos de ninguna clase, cuando el Licker nota su presencia se asusta y levanta a Claire y la avienta por la ventana.**_

_**En eso momento Chris, Leon y Helena ya habían llegado al edificio, se encontraban en la esquina cuando ven romper una ventana y salir a una chica, los tres corren para ver si aun estaba con vida y ayudarla.**_

_**Cuando llegan Helena voltea a la chica y tanto Leon como Chris se quedan sorprendidos a ver quien era.**_

_**-No…. Esto no puede ser….¡Claire!- Gritaba Chris quien se agachaba para verla no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Claire tenia sangre en las orejas, en la nariz y en la boca. Además de que tenia una fiebre muy alta pero a la vez estaba helada.**_

_**Steve se había enfurecido al ver que el Licker había aventado a Claire, el Licker trato de escapar pero Steve lo alcanza lo toma por el cuello y le arranca la cabeza para después aventar su cuerpo por otra ventana.**_

_**Leon, Helena y Chris escuchan la ventana romperse de nuevo, Chris se levanta, toma su arma y se dirige a ver .**_

_**-Helena por favor quédate y cuida a Claire-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**Leon acompaña a Chris y ven que lo que ahora había salido volando de la ventana era un Licker sin cabeza, Nayla observaba por la ventana que había sido arrojada Claire a los tres, se muerde el labio inferior.**_

_**-Esto no le va a gustar a Aarón- Pensaba **_

_**Leon y Chris miran hacia el edificio pero no logran ver nada, Nayla decide que es mejor irse del lugar ya que nadie podía saber de la nueva arma biológica aunque a estas alturas ya no estaba segura de que esa información aun permanecía oculta ante los ojos de los países aliados.**_

_**Helena nota que Claire le cuesta mas trabajo poder respirar y le grita a Leon.**_

_**-Tenemos que salir de aquí- Decía nervioso Leon**_

_**-Hay que buscar un auto para poder llevarnos a Claire- Comentaba Chris**_

_**-Yo lo buscare- Respondía Helena**_

_**Kei estaba con uno de los pilotos suplicándole que le diera tiempo para ir a buscar a su amiga y regresar a tiempo para salir, después de un rato logra convencer al piloto y tomo un Jeep que había en el lugar y sale de inmediato a buscara a Claire. **_


	7. Capitulo VII

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**Kei se dirige a gran velocidad a los laboratorios de Neo-Umbrella, mientras tanto Helena buscaba un auto que no estuviera destruido, Chris y Leon se habían quedado con Claire.**_

_**Ambos aun seguían sorprendidos por haberse encontrado a Claire en ese lugar pero lo mas importante era sacarla de ahí para que la atendieran.**_

_**-Claire por favor te lo suplico no me dejes- **_

_**-Chris Helena ya viene de regreso- Comentaba Leon mientras veía venir a su compañera**_

_**-¿Qué paso tuviste suerte? Preguntaba Chris**_

_**-No, todos los autos están dañados-**_

_**-Maldición-**_

_**-Leon no hay mas opción tenemos que llevárnosla así, mientras mas tiempo pase peor se pondrá-**_

_**-Tienes razón Chris vámonos-**_

_**-Si-**_

_**Chris toma a Claire en sus brazos y comienzan a caminar rápido cuando de pronto un Jeep militar aparece frente a ellos. Leon y Helena le apuntan con sus armas, Kei sale del Jeep y ve a Chris con Claire en sus brazos.**_

_**-¡Dense prisa no hay tiempo que perder!-**_

_**Los tres se voltean a ver y se preguntan quien era el y si era aliado o enemigo, Kei nota su desconfianza y les vuelve a gritar.**_

_**-Chris si no se apuran el helicóptero nos dejara y además Claire esta muy mal herida-**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes…-**_

_**-Chris no soy enemigo, soy un aliado y al igual que Claire trabajo en Terra Save, ella y yo somos amigos, te conozco por que ella me enseño una foto de ti-**_

_**Chris se queda callado un momento y ve a Claire**_

_**-Esta bien, vamos chicos-**_

_**Leon y Helena bajan sus armas y se suben al Jeep, Kei maneja de nuevo a gran velocidad para llegar al helicóptero.**_

_**-¿Ya todos los agentes salieron?-**_

_**-Si y solo faltamos nosotros pero logre convencer al ultimo piloto de esperarme hasta encontrar a Claire-**_

_**En el camino se encuentran a un grupo de zombies, Kei se molesta y se regresa para tomar otra calle.**_

_**-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes-**_

_**Después de un rato logran llegar al helicóptero donde los esperaba el piloto.**_

_**-¿Ahora si son todos?- Preguntaba el piloto a Kei**_

_**-Si, ya nos podemos ir-**_

_**-Muy bien- El piloto enciende el helicóptero mientras Kei le preguntaba a Chris el estado de Claire y Chris le dice que cada ves le cuesta mas trabajo poder respirar, de inmediato Kei saca su teléfono.**_

_**-¿Dónde diablos se habían metido Kei? , he tratado de localizarlos-**_

_**-Lo siento Cristina pero hubo un problema-**_

_**-¿Qué problema?-**_

_**-Claire esta mal herida y necesita de inmediato un medico-**_

_**-Bien le avisare al jefe y le pediré a los paramédicos que estén atentos a su llegara-**_

_**-Gracias-**_

_**-El piloto los llevara a la base militar donde están los demás agentes-**_

_**-Muy bien- Kei cuelga mira preocupado a Claire, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la base militar donde unos paramédicos esperaban a Claire.**_

_**Chris baja con cuidado y los paramédicos le piden que la ponga en la camilla, de inmediato la comenzaron a revisar y se la llevaron a urgencias, Chris iba a su lado y le pedía que fuera fuerte y que no lo dejara.**_

_**-Señor usted no puede pasar-**_

_**-Pero es mi hermana-**_

_**-Lo entiendo señor pero nadie puede pasar al área de urgencias-**_

_**-Pero…-**_

_**-Por favor espere aquí, cuando tengamos noticias vendré a informarle- La enfermera entra a la sala de urgencias y deja a Chris afuera, Kei quería ir a ver como estaba su amiga pero en eso le llama su superior quien le ordena que se dirija a la Casa Blanca, por lo que no tiene mas remedio que obedecer.**_

_**Las enfermeras le quitan la ropa a Claire, después los médicos le ponen un respirador artificial, la llevan a sacarle radiografías y tomografías del cerebro.**_

_**También tratan de controlarle el ritmo cardiaco ya que temían que sufriera un infarto, aunque tampoco lograban controlarle la fiebre que tenia, también le tomaron muestras de sangre y la mandan a analizar, de pronto suena una alarma que provenía del cuarto donde estaba Claire, en los pasillos estaban Leon y Chris caminando de un lado a otro mientras que Helena estaba sentada.**_

_**-Se están tardando demasiado- Decía Chris**_

_**-¿Y si preguntamos?-Preguntaba Leon**_

_**-Si buena idea hay que ir- Respondía Chris**_

_**-Chicos esperen seguramente le están haciendo varios estudios, recuerden que ella estaba muy mal-**_

_**-Si, Helena pero ya se tardaron- Leon y Chris iban a pedir informes de Claire cuando de la sala de urgencias sale un medico.**_

_**-¿Ustedes son parientes de la señorita Claire Redfield?-**_

_**-Si yo soy su hermano, dígame doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?-**_

_**-Le voy a ser sincero, el estado de salud de su hermana es muy grave. No hemos podido controlarle la fiebre ni el ritmo cardiaco que tiene acelerado, también hace un momento sufrió de un paro respiratorio a pesar de que le pusimos respiración artificial desde que llego.-**_

_**-No puede ser-**_

_**-Además del paro respiratorio su hermana…-**_

_**-Mi hermana que-**_

_**-Su hermana acaba de entrar en coma-**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!-**_

_**Leon y Chris se quedan callados al escuchar la noticia**_

_**-Su hermana entro en coma debido a un fuerte golpe que se llevo en la cabeza-**_

_**Chris recuerda cuando Claire fue aventada desde una ventana y eso había provocado que su hermana estuviera en coma.**_

_**-Doctor dígame ¿mi hermana va a salir del coma?-**_

_**-No lo creo, como tampoco creo que su hermana sobreviva-**_

_**-¡No me puede decir eso, usted tiene que salvarla!- Chris sujeta al doctor de la bata pero Leon logra hacer que lo suelte.**_

_**-Estamos haciendo todo lo que esta en nuestras manos, pero la verdad es que no sabemos que es lo que esta provocando que su hermana tenga esos síntomas-**_

_**-¿Pero Doctor no le pueden hacer mas análisis?- Preguntaba Leon**_

_**-Ya le hemos hecho varios análisis pero nada nos explica que es lo que tiene, ahora solo esperamos los resultados de las muestras de sangre que le tomamos y dependiendo del resultado veremos como la podemos ayudar, mientras tanto no podemos hacer nada.-**_

_**-Esta bien, gracias doctor- Leon voltea a ver a Chris quien se había quedado sin palabras**_

_**-Chris-**_

_**-Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que ser una pesadilla Leon ella no puede estar en coma- Leon no supo que decirle, Chris saca de su pantalón una foto de Claire y la mira pero no puede evitar llorar, no quería perder a su hermana.**_

_**León a ver la foto de Claire se sintió impotente por no poder hacer nada por ella, solo apretó sus puños mientras Chris continuaba llorando.**_

_**Helena había ido a reportarse con Hunnigan, Leon se había quedado con Chris quien no dejaba de mirar la foto de Claire, el estado de ella iba cada ves peor y los médicos dudaban que pudiera sobrevivir.**_

_**Pasaban las horas y nadie salía a decir como iba el estado de salud de Claire, Helena le dice a los chicos que fueran a la cafetería a comer algo ya que seria una larga noche, pero Chris se niega a ir el prefería quedarse a esperar noticias de su hermana.**_

_**Pero le dice a Leon y a Helena que ellos vayan y que si había alguna noticia iría a decirles, Leon tampoco quería ir pero Helena logra convencerlo y este al final acepta.**_

_**Chris estaba sentado en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo cuando de pronto llega el medico junto con dos hombres y se lo llevan a otro lado para poder hablar en privado, después de un rato los cuatro se dirigen hacia la habitación de Claire.**_

_**Cuando entra Chris ve que su hermana estaba realmente muy mal, se acerca a ella y ve que tenia respirador artificial, suero y el monitor cardiaco el sabia que ella ya estaba agonizando.**_

_**Chris le da un beso en la frente y pudo notar que aun tenia fiebre. Desde la muerte de sus padres y abuelos prometió que la iba a proteger y al verla en ese estado supo que no se perdonaría por no haber cumplido con esa promesa.**_

_**Chris se separo de ella y se paro frente a la cama mientras en sus manos sostenía su foto.**_

_**-Por favor… perdóname…Claire- Decía Chris mientras lloraba y el monitor cardiaco indicaba que Claire había muerto en ese momento Chris sintió que el también había muerto junto con ella.**_

_**Notas de la autora:**__** Antes que nada quiero decir que ningún personaje de Resident Evil me pertenece. La primera parte de Contra ataque termina aquí ahora, ¿De que hablo Chris con el Doctor y los dos hombres misteriosos que llegaron a la sala de urgencias?, ¿Qué hará Leon ahora que Claire ha muerto?, ¿El Presidente y las organizaciones aliadas serán capaces de acabar con Neo-Umbrella y su nueva arma biológica?**_

_**¿Qué rumbo tomara la vida de Chris ahora que ha perdido a Claire?, ¿Quiénes son Nayla y Aarón?, bueno todas esas preguntas serán respondidas en la segunda parte de Contra ataque y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**_


End file.
